undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 64
Stomping through the camp as the sound of gunfire reached his ears, Riley kept a look out for a certain someone as he grabbed a man running past him by his shirt. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!" Riley demanded but all the man did was shake scared so Riley threw him aside and got his revolver out just as an explosion happened nearby him. Resuming his stomping through camp, Riley took shots at any incoming zombies before reloading his revolver again as quick as possible, still keeping an eye out for his daughter. "Alexis?!!" he screamed once he saw her being chased off by zombies trying to get her to answer but the only response he got was gun fire that nearly hit the car beside him making him duck down behind another one nearby. "well, well, well....look who's camp we found boys" a man stated as he gripped his baseball bat, followed by his two bodyguards "come out Mr. Vega....we want to talk" the man continued but Riley just shook his head shaking as he tried to hold his gun. Smiling, the man gestured for his bodyguards to shoot the car, Riley was hiding behind and so they did causing it to burst into flames and for Riley to crawl away as quickly as possible just dodging the shots taken at him. However the leader just laughed before pointing at the car Riley was hiding behind now "isn't he pathetic?" the leader asked his bodyguards who laughed and nodded in reply. "he cant even protect his daughter from getting raped!!!" the leader exclaimed and more laughter was heard as Riley got more angry to the point all he could see was red and before anyone knew it, he got up from his hiding place and shot the two bodyguards straight in the head before shooting the leader through the shoulder. By this time people both bandits and Riley's camp survivors had gathered around to watch in shock as Riley grabbed the baseball bat and looked it over with an evil look in his eye, the leader holding his hand up begging for mercy.....but Riley gave none. Bringing the baseball bat down repeatedly onto the leader's head, Riley let go of all humanity he had in those moments and became the monster he is now. Once he had finished he kicked the body away as he slinged the baseball bat over his shoulder and spoke to everyone around. "from now on I am taking command of the bandits and am accepting anyone who wants to be apart of the group" Riley said shocking a few but some just shrugged and smiled at the thought of a new leader "anyone of you that doesn't want to join.....WILL.BE.KILLED" Riley stated and a few tried to run but were soon gun downed by a couple who already pledge their allegiance to Riley. "who ever wants to join, shout YES" Riley said and many people, if not all shouted yes causing Riley to give his first ever trademark grin "and who doesn't shout NO" Riley said but no one responded causing Riley to laugh an evil laugh. Who was the pathetic one now? Riley asked himself as he took in the glory of being leader.... ---- Listening to one of his bandits give a suggestion on where the group was, Riley was about to answer but something was suddenly chucked into the room and turning to see what it was he gasped and dived for cover just as it exploded sending body parts and bandits all over. "WERE UNDER ATTACK!!!!" Riley shouted but his shouts were lost in noise as more grenades were thrown through more open windows which exploded soon after they entered killing more bandits. Riley saw a few stupidly try and run out the front door but they were soon shot down by someone hiding behind some car. Growling in anger, Riley reached out and grabbed his baseball bat before exiting the room and going to their weapons room. Reaching it he heard another explosion rock the house and Riley guessed the house was about to fall down soon so he picked up a Norinco Type 56, strapping the baseball bat to his back before calmly walking out of the house shooting at the unknown shooter just as the house began to collapse. Gasping in shock, Daniel got down just before the bullets hit nearby him causing him some awkwardness but he managed barely as he heard someone shooting at him. It was better than being shot. Soon enough Daniel heard more guns being fired and he guessed there was others shooting at him too. Will meanwhile walked as he threw in the last grenade through the last window before grabbing his M4A1 and making sure it was fully loaded before aiming at a group of bandits who were hiding behind a car shooting at Daniel and fired at them, taking them by surprise but also giving Riley a "heads up" there was a second attacker before he hid somewhere. Looking over the car for a second after hearing cries of pain, Daniel saw Will shooting before the man hid behind a car himself causing Daniel to smirk at how he was still alive before ducking down again. Maybe they could actually win this? Daniel thought to himself.... ---- Looking around frantically for Will, Lewis apologized to the lesbians as it looked like he had walked in on them just finished having sex. Running into Bella who gasped at when they did they shared a look. "I cant find him anywhere" they both said at the same time which would have made them blush if it had happened at a less desperate moment. Seeing Logan at the door, Lewis patted Bella's shoulder and ran over to the man who turned to look at him as he approached him. "what matter?" Logan asked looking around Lewis to see what was going on. "Will's missing" Lewis simply stated but all Logan could do was shrug before pointing to them all. "if he had exited through the front" Logan started pointing his thumb towards the door "one of us would've seen him" he stated and Lewis nodded in response, agreeing with the statement. "keep an eye out yeh?" Lewis told Logan and patted the man's shoulder before running off again. "its all I do!!!" Logan called out after him before returning his attention to outside again, however this time he noticed that the motorcycle was missing.... Meanwhile Maria calmly walked into Will's room after she had opened the door asking if he wanted to draw with her but let out a loud scream of pain when she ended up stepping on glass from the broken bottle and hoped back to the door just as pretty much everyone came running into the room looking around in shock at the broken glass and open window above the bed which luckily hadn't let in any zombies. "are you ok?!!!" Lily asked Maria frantically as Emily helped the little girl to the bed safety avoiding all the glass. "no...my foot hurts" Maria said wincing as Lily took off her sock gently to reveal quite a bit of blood coming from the bottom of her foot due to stepping on glass...luckily the wound hadn't been too deep and the glass hadn't got stuck inside. "hey, come here on my lap and grasp my hand" Emily said as she lifted the little girl gently onto her lap before holding her hand, Maria wincing at the pain from her foot and Lily went to get some bandages. The others just looked around the room shocked as they had come to the realization that Will had sneaked out probably to get revenge on the bandits. "I heard a smashing sound last night" Bella stated before pointing to all the glass "so that must be what all this is" she finished and they nodded in agreement. "I aint seen Daniel in a while, do you think he went with Will?" Charles asked and they all looked at him confused. "you seriously think he can make it out the window like Will?" Anthony asked but Lewis was the one who spoke up. "this is the first floor, its possible he could" Lewis answered and Anthony looked nervous so Bella patted his shoulder. "go and see if you can find Daniel" Bella told him and he nodded before running off being careful of all the glass while Lily came back into the room and kneeled in front of Maria before speaking. "this is going to hurt" Lily told her before gently beginning to rub the blood away making Maria let out a small yelp causing everyone else in the room to wince at her pain, feeling bad for the little girl but Emily kept a hold on her, whispering soothing things while rubbing her arm. "what we going to do?" Charles asked Lewis who looked up at the old man but before he could speak, Anthony came rushing back and had to catch his breath while everyone just looked at him until he finally spoke. "I cant find Daniel anywhere and two of the M4A1's are gone as well as all the grenades" Anthony stated causing them all to share looks but before any of them spoke there was loud explosions from somewhere in the town causing them to be shocked and begin running to the front of the Refugee center leaving Lily and Emily to treat Maria. Once they had joined Logan outside they all looked towards a load of smoke coming from the distance which was followed by a load of gunfire which was probably drawing all the zombies nearby. "what the hell?" Logan asked out loud but Lewis took control of the situation quickly. "alright, Charles get back inside and defend them three girls, everyone else get all the machine guns you can....looks like we're starting a war" Lewis states and everyone nods before going inside to do their orders. "what have you got us into Will....." Lewis mumbled to himself as he looked at all the smoke. ---- Grumbling as he took cover behind a car, Riley reloaded his guns before taking a few deep breaths and shouting to the attackers. "is that you Will?" Riley shouted but the only response he got was more gunfire in his direction causing him to be annoyed before he grinned and come up with an idea "NATASHA told me a lot about you" Riley said taking the opportunity of silence to fire his gun, unsure if he hit them or not. "actually no....she didn't" Riley said his look one of a mad man "she was too busy sucking off MY DICK!!!!" Riley shouted and that was it, he heard Will's cry of anger as he got up from his hiding and shot repeatedly at Riley's car before running out of ammo leaving Riley to laugh as he came out of cover and aim at Will. Seeing this Daniel didn't have time to think, he knew that if he took aim at Riley he wouldn't fire in time... Hoping out of his cover, Daniel used the support of the car and dived towards Will knocking the man down just as Riley fired, resulting in using all the ammo on his car making Riley quickly begin to re load. "GO!!!!" Daniel ordered knowing if Will stayed behind to save him, they'd both die "GO!!!" Daniel shouted again and seeing what Daniel was thinking, Will gave him one last look of sympathy before running down the side of the destroyed house leaving Daniel to die. Meanwhile, Riley heard Will running away and came out of his cover finishing his re loading as he walked up to Daniel before pointing his gun at Daniel's chest and repeatedly firing it ending the man's life. Taking one last look around, Riley saw a load of zombies had been gathered to the scene but he couldn't see any of his bandits.... Swearing, Riley walked over to the zombies and hit every one of them in anger, he had lost EVERYONE....EVERTHING. Shouting out in anger, Riley repeatedly smashed in the heads of each and every zombie before going around the corner and seeing a huge herd of zombies causing him to grin to himself, forming a plan... ---- Getting to them motorcycle, Will gasped as he fell over gripping his leg which had been shot in pain, it was worse than usual because it had been shot exactly where he had cut himself with his knife back in Charleston and also where he had nearly broken while at the farm. Seeing multiple zombies been drawn to his spot, Will reached for his revolver and grabbed it before aiming and shooting the incoming zombies in the head desperately trying to survive. Finally killing all the zombies, Will pushed himself up using the support of a nearby car before limping over to the motorcycle and climbing on getting over the pain slightly and then revved the engine into gear before riding off into the smoke which continued to draw a load of zombies.... Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues Category:Issues